Retour aux sources
by Emy64
Summary: Tous humains, Sookie revient dans sa ville natale après avoir terminé ses études.
1. Le retour

Titre : retour aux sources

Résumé : tous humains, Sookie revient dans sa ville natale après avoir terminé ses études.

Disclamair : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Chapitre 1 : Le retour

Pov Sookie

C'était par une belle après-midi d'été. J'attendais Jason à la terrasse d'un café. Inutile de vous précisez que l'abruti qui me servait de frère était en retard. Ce cher Don Juan devait s'être trouvé meilleure compagnie que sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus de deux ans. Je passai ma première journée à Bon Temps. Après avoir validé plusieurs domaines de compétences j'avais décidé de me poser et d'entrer dans la vie active. Parmi mes diplômes figuraient l'architecture, la décoration, le cinéma, la puériculture et tant d'autres que se serait assez long à tous les citer. Malgré ça j'étais très jeune, à peine 23 ans, mais j'avais suivi des cours plus rapides et souvent en parallèle. Mon niveau était excellent mais rester toute la journée dans une salle de classe ne me convenait plus, raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi de rentrer à Bon Temps. La ville était en plein développement économique du fait que la génération arrivant sur le marché du travail souhaitait rester ici.

Je fus sortie brutalement de mes pensées par les cris affolés des passants. La raison était un cheval dévalant l'avenue à toute vitesse et semblant affolé. Il renversa plusieurs tables avant de cambrer au milieu de la terrasse. Etant la seule dans le périmètre entourant l'animal dont le pelage était d'un caramel magnifique seulement entrecoupé que quelques zones blanches au niveau de la tête, du ventre et des pattes. Je m'approchai et parvins à le calmer assez vite. Il fallait dire que j'avais déjà une expérience avec les chevaux puisqu'il s'agissait de mon loisir favori depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je chuchotai à son oreille pour l'apaiser pendant qu'il soufflait fortement et baissait la tête pour quémander mes caresses. Trois cavaliers dévalèrent à leurs tours la rue. Je reconnu Eric Northman, un élève avec qui j'avais été en classe durant mes années collège mais que je n'avais jamais fréquenté car nous restions avec des personnes totalement opposées, Sam Merlotte que j'appréciai beaucoup car il était calme et doux, et enfin Bill Compton dont j'avais déjà reçu des avances quelques années plus tôt.

_ Sookie !s'exclama Sam en descendant de sa monture pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Tu aurais dû me prévenir de ton retour en ville ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?

_ Je viens à peine d'arriver, lui assurais-je. Je suis contente de te revoir !souris-je en répondant à son étreinte.

_ SOOKIE !hurla Jason en apparaissant subitement près de moi.

_ Bravo Jason !le félicitais-je. A peine 2 heures de retard ! Un nouveau record !ironisais-je.

Il ignora ma remarque et me prit dans ses bras avec force.

_ Toujours l'art de te mettre dans des situations impossibles, commenta-t-il en observant la scène. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_ Bill s'y prend comme un manche quand il s'agit de s'occuper des animaux donc il ne faut pas s'étonner des résultats !siffla Eric en adressant à Bill un regard noir.

Il n'avait vraiment pas changé celui-là ! Toujours une brute épaisse, néanmoins sa musculature ne faisait qu'accentuer sa virilité et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux le rendait à la fois plus soigné et plus mature, lui donnant des aspects encore plus attirants que par le passé. Sam me détourna de mes constatations.

_ Puis-je t'emmener dîner ce soir ?m'invita-t-il. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

_ Hors de question !répondit Jason à ma place. Ce soir elle est toute à moi ! Mais tu peux venir déjeuner avec nous demain si tu veux.

_ Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Sam. Le ranch n'est pas loin de chez toi donc ça me permettra de faire visiter les nouveaux aménagements à Sookie pendant ma pause.

_ Parfait, acceptais-je. Tu ferais mieux de filer pour la ramener.

_ Tu voudrais la monter à l'occasion ?me proposa Sam. Elle s'appelle Freyja.

_ Pourquoi pas, éludais-je.

_ Ou sinon ramènes-la !s'écria-t-il soudainement. C'est vrai ! Personne n'arrive à la canaliser et toi elle t'a adoptée en moins de 5 minutes ! Rentre avec nous au ranch ! Je te raccompagnerais chez Jason après.

_ C'est gentil mais ça commence à faire un moment que je ne suis pas montée à cheval, déclinais-je gênée.

Je retenais un frisson en me remémorant la dernière fois que j'étais montée sur un cheval. Sam me dévisagea mais n'insista pas.

_ Je laisse tomber pour cette fois mais je reste persuadé que tu es la cavalière idéale pour Freyja. Je te vois demain, finit-il en me prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de repartir avec la jument.

_ Je crois que tu as une touche !rit Jason. Ou plutôt trois !

_ Jason, soupirais-je exaspérée. Arrêtes de te faire des films !

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils te dévoraient du regard tous les trois ! Bon d'accord, Bill c'est pas un scoop mais tu aurais vu le regard d'Eric ! Chapeau sœurette ! Je suis fier de toi sur ce coup là !

_ Arrête !soufflais-je en remettant mes lunettes de soleil. Déjà quand je suis partie de la ville c'était un coureur de jupons ! Il est comme toi, c'est juste la nouveauté qui l'intéresse ! Il va essayer de me mettre dans son lit et quand il aura subit une trop longue série d'échecs il changera de cible.

_ Tu ne devrais pas le juger si durement, me gronda faussement Jason en passant un bras derrière mon dos pour m'entrainer à sa suite. Eric a changé, il a murit !

_ Parce que tu le connais maintenant !m'exclamais-je moqueuse.

_ Non, admit Jason penaud. Mais aucun ragot ne m'échappe, et je sais qu'il n'a pas couché avec une fille du coin depuis un bon petit moment. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie selon toi ?m'interrogea-t-il triomphant.

_ Qu'il a changé son secteur de chasse, répondis-je sans hésitation.

_ Le hic dans ta théorie c'est qu'il y a eu un arrivage massif de demoiselles des plus ravissantes et qu'aucune n'a réussit à capter l'attention d'Eric et pourtant elles devraient se classer dans les nouveautés.

_ Ce n'est pas impossible qu'il se soit tourné vers les hommes, souris-je taquine. Peut-être que c'était toi qu'il matait… Fonce Jason ! Tu as toutes tes chances !ris-je.

_ Je n'imagine même pas ce que ce serait, grimaça-t-il. Eric est réputé pour avoir des atouts de poids.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je te vois si gêné de parler de sexe !pouffais-je.

_ Quand je dis des atouts de poids c'est vraiment des atouts de poids !insista mon frère.

_ Et si tu me parlais plutôt de la jeune femme qui t'a retardé, l'incitais-je complice.


	2. Jalousie et amitié

Chapitre 2 : Jalousie et amitié

Pov Eric

J'étais partagé entre deux émotions : la haine et la gratitude. La haine tout d'abord parce que l'incapacité de Bill aurait pu avoir des conséquences très graves. La gratitude par la suite parce que la fuite de Freyja m'avait permit de m'informer du retour de Sookie en ville. Sookie… Si je n'avais pas été si timide je lui aurais demandé de sortir avec moi dès la première fois que j'avais posé mon regard sur elle. Le pire dans l'histoire c'était que mon assurance me permettait d'avoir toutes les filles que je voulais mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Sookie je me sentais vulnérable et horriblement maladroit. C'était la raison pour laquelle Sam m'avait devancé pour l'inviter à dîner. Malgré notre très ancienne amitié il ne me laisserait aucune occasion bien qu'il connaisse mon évidente attirance pour Sookie.

Je ne connaissais pas la jalousie avant de rencontrer Sookie. Déjà à la première rentrée, le jour où je l'avais vue pour la première fois, Sam s'était fait une place dans sa vie en prenant le rôle de l'ami dévoué. Il s'en était fallut de peu pour que ce soit moi qui me présente en premier mais pendant que je rassemblais mon courage Sam s'était juste jeté sur elle. Alors j'étais devenu un coureur de jupons, refusant de m'accrocher et tentant d'oublier mes échecs cuisants auprès de Sookie. Tout ça avait cessé quand Sookie avait quitté la ville pour poursuivre ses études. J'étais toujours un connard d'arrogant avec les femmes mais ne couchai plus à droite et à gauche. La vérité c'est que j'avais frôlé la dépression à son départ. Je m'étais 100 fois traité d'abruti en me disant qu'elle ne savait même pas que j'existai et tout ça par ma faute. Tout ça pour dire qu'un bonheur sans nom s'était emparé de moi lorsque je l'avais reconnue tout à l'heure. Ses longues boucles blondes retenues dans un chignon lâche et décontracté avec ses lunettes de soleil couleur caramel dans ses cheveux, un chemisier blanc qu'une ficelle resserrait au dessous de sa poitrine, un short en jean délavé et des spartiates couleur chocolat… simplement magnifique. Le sourire doux qu'elle arborait… et là Sam vint tout casser en se jetant sur elle une seconde fois pour l'étreindre.

La jalousie m'étouffait en ce moment. Si Jason n'était pas miraculeusement apparu elle aurait dîné avec lui sans surveillance. Au moins demain Jason serait là pour refreiner les ardeurs de Sam. Il était indéniable que Sookie était faite pour devenir la cavalière de Freyja, ces choses là se sentent et Freyja avait visiblement choisit Sookie, tout comme Thor m'avait choisit dès notre première rencontre. Thor était le cadeau que m'avait fait celui qui m'avait tout apprit en matière de chevaux, il était d'une couleur chocolat avec une crinière aussi noire que l'ébène. C'était grâce à Sookie que j'avais trouvé ma vocation. A l'époque tout le monde se partageait entre football et équitation. Etant conscient que Sookie s'était inscrite en équitation j'en avais fait de même dans l'espoir de me rapprocher d'elle mais bien sûr Sam m'imita et je finis par perdre patience et m'inscrivit au club de football. Je faisais de l'équitation quand j'étais en vacances ou en week-end loin de Bon Temps. Je m'étais révélé être un véritable prodige en la matière. Aujourd'hui j'avais mon propre ranch où je formai des chevaux de concours et élevai des étalons aux brillants pedigrees. Thor n'était pas l'un d'eux mais dès que je l'avais vu je savais déjà qu'il serait ma monture. Malgré les offres plus qu'alléchantes pour vendre Thor je m'étais toujours refusé à le vendre. Tous les autres chevaux étaient élevés pour ça mais Thor avait besoin de liberté. Freyja était pour sa part une jument dont les parents étaient d'excellentes montures. J'étais là à sa naissance et lui avais même donné le biberon après le décès prématuré de sa mère. Le ranch m'appartenait entièrement, Bill et Sam n'avait donc pas eut leur mot à dire quand j'avais décidé de la garder. Jamais elle ne s'était laissée montée, même pas par moi. Je ne m'en offusquai pas sachant que Thor n'avait pas fait mieux avant mon arrivée. Je savais que Bill avait voulu faire le malin et forcer Freyja à accepter sa domination ce qui expliquait la course à travers la ville lorsque la jument s'était enfuie. Lorsque Sam proposa à Sookie de ramener Freyja je compris à son expression que sa dernière chevauchée s'était mal passée. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé… à vrai dire je voulais tout savoir de Sookie.

Sam arriva derrière moi pendant que je soignai Thor.

_ Tu m'en veux, constata-t-il. Ecoutes Eric, si tu veux Sookie il va vraiment falloir que tu commences à bouger ton cul ! Je ne compte pas te laisser la voie libre parce que tu es un ami et mon patron !

_ Tu n'as jamais compris, soupirais-je sans quitter Thor du regard.

_ Expliques-moi alors !s'écria Sam. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien si tu la veux tellement ?

_ A chaque fois que je suis près d'elle je perds mes moyens, m'écriais-je frustré. C'est elle que je veux, personne d'autre…

_ Il va falloir que tu te battes alors !déclara Sam en posant une main sur mon épaule. Tu l'aimes ?

_ Peut-être, éludais-je.

_ Tu l'aimes, affirma Sam en souriant. J'ai toujours eu le béguin pour Sookie mais je vois que pour toi c'est bien plus que ça alors… je vais te laisser le champ libre….

_ Je n'y arriverais jamais, me lamentais-je. Sookie est insaisissable, comme Freyja.

_ Montre-lui que tu as changé !m'incita mon ami. Le fait que tu aie arrêté les coups d'un soir est déjà un grand plus.

Il serra mon épaule et se moqua gentiment de mon trouble et de mon défaitisme. Il parvint à me redonner le sourire et réinstaura la complicité qui nous unissait. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée quand nous sortîmes pour rejoindre nos appartements. Nous fîmes un bout du trajet ensemble ce qui nous permit de croiser Jason et Sookie. Jason traversa la route en entrainant sa sœur pour venir à notre rencontre.

_ Eric !m'interpella-t-il. J'ai une question à te poser ! Tu connais le nouveau bar de Shreveport ?

_ Celui de Claude Brigand ?l'interrogeais-je.

_ Ouai ! T'y es déjà allé ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Sookie a besoin d'un avis masculin pour refaire la décoration et sachant que l'ambiance est torride et que je sais que je ne pourrai pas aller au bout de mes engagements je me demandais si ça te dérangerais d'y accompagner Sookie. C'est pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

_ C'est inutile, soupira Sookie. Il y aura Claude !

_ Je préfère te savoir en mains sûres, insista Jason. Emmène Sam et Eric, vous allez bien vous amusez, j'en suis certain !

_ Sam fera l'affaire ! Je ne vais pas me faire remarquer avec deux gardes du corps quand même !

_ C'est parfait pour nous !intervint Sam. Disons demain soir 10 heures ? Je vous voie tous les deux demain midi !

Jason confirma la date sans laisser le choix à Sookie et nous souhaita une bonne soirée avant de rentrer avec sa sœur. Cette journée était géniale et la soirée de demain s'annonçait encore mieux.

Je rentrai chez moi pour retrouver ma colocataire, Pam, qui insista pour connaitre les détails de ma journée. Si c'était elle que j'avais choisie parmi tant d'autre c'est parce qu'elle préférait les femmes et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Une fois qu'elle apprit la bonne nouvelle elle hurla d'excitation et se jeta dans ma chambre pour faire le tour de mes vêtements, préparant déjà mes affaires pour la soirée de demain.


	3. Un premier emploi à Bon Temps

Chapitre 3 : Un premier emploi à Bon Temps

Pov Sookie

Je venais de passer la nuit chez Jason. Une des nuits les plus merdiques qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre ! Jason n'avait vraiment aucun goût en matière de décoration ! On n'associait pas du bleu pâle avec du vert fluo ! C'était tout simplement un crime ! Je me promis d'y remédier et me levai pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Jason fut comblé de me trouver en cuisine à son réveil. Il vint m'enlacer, juste heureux de mon retour.

_ Tu m'as manqué Sookie, m'avoua-t-il me gardant toujours dans ses bras. J'ose espérer que tu restes définitivement ! Je ne supporterais plus de t'avoir loin de moi ! C'est fou comme je me sens bien depuis que tu es rentrée au bercail !

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais encore besoin d'être materné à ton âge !ris-je.

_ Tu restes dans le coin ?s'assura-t-il anxieux.

_ Oui Jason, je reste dans les parages, souris-je en me détachant de lui pour mettre la table. J'ai même acheté un joli appartement à moins de deux kilomètres d'ici.

_ C'est vrai ?s'écria-t-il tout excité à cette perspective.

_ Oui Jason, répétais-je un sourire aux lèvres.

_ On pourrait programmer un jour rien que pour nous deux, planifia-t-il plein d'enthousiasme. Un jour où on passerait l'après-midi ensemble et après je t'emmènerais dîner. On peut même décider de faire des soirées dvd et tout !

_ Doucement Jason !pouffais-je. Je ne te savais pas si agité le matin !

_ Nous en reparlerons !certifia mon frère avant d'entamer son petit-déjeuner avec un air affamé.

Après avoir littéralement englouti son repas il s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette et recommença à me harceler à propos de son mentor.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes mettre ce soir pour ton rendez-vous avec Eric ?

_ Pitié Jason !suppliais-je exaspérée. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! C'est un compromis ! Ils sont censés veiller sur moi je te rappelle, c'est pas pour faire une partie de jambes en l'air à trois !

_ Oh ça je m'en doute !rit mon frère. Tu auras bien assez à faire avec Eric pour t'occuper en plus de Sam.

_ Tu ne serais pas gay par hasard ? Je pourrais te brancher avec Eric si il t'intéresse tant que ça, proposais-je moqueuse.

_ Tu es impossible !soupira-t-il néanmoins amusé.

_ C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes !ris-je.

Nous continuâmes à discuter pendant que je m'occupai de la cuisine pour ce midi. Jason était très enthousiasme face à mon retour définitif ce qui m'émue profondément. Lui aussi m'avait manqué et le décès de Gran n'avait fait que renforcer le sentiment de solitude que nous éprouvions tous deux. Il ne cessait de me raconter les exploits de son idole, à savoir Eric, comme s'il souhaitait que je me mette en ménage avec lui. Bientôt ce fut l'heure de partir travailler pour lui ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce. Ayant fini de préparer le déjeuné, une salade landaise et du beefsteak, pour Jason, –achetés la veille avant de rentrer – je m'habillai d'un débardeur bleu électrique et d'un short en jean avant d'enfiler mes baskets noires et de partir me promener en ville. Mes pas m'amenèrent sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte au ranch que tenait la famille Northman. Freyja s'approcha de la barrière pour venir à ma rencontre. J'enjambai la petite palissade et m'y assis pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle. Une voix provenant de derrière mon dos me fit sursauter.

_ Elle te plait ?me demanda Eric en caressant Freyja d'un geste doux.

_ Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je honteuse. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici sans même te prévenir.

_ Tu es libre de venir la voir quand bon te semble, me sourit-il. On dirait que Freyja t'aime beaucoup.

_ C'est une jument magnifique, soufflais-je en l'admirant.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé pour que tu renonces à monter à cheval ?me questionna-t-il sans détours.

_ J'ai fait une chute, avouais-je. C'était pendant une course, le cavalier à côté de moi a utilisé un teaser pour affoler ma monture et elle s'est cambrée trop violemment pour que je puisse rester en selle. J'ai fini à l'hôpital avec une double fracture de la jambe gauche.

_ Le cavalier responsable a été radié pour avoir triché de la sorte ?m'interrogea Eric en semblant lutter pour garder le contrôle sur lui-même.

_ Non, soupirais-je. Il faisait partie d'un gang mafieux alors il valait mieux laisser tomber avant que ça dégénère.

Eric s'abima dans ses pensées en s'accoudant sur la barrière à quelques centimètres de moi. Soudain il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda avec un air solennel.

_ N'hésite pas à venir voir Freyja. Et si jamais tu veux remonter à cheval je serais là pour t'aider, m'assura-t-il.

_ C'est gentil, souris-je timidement.

_ Je dois te laisser, soupira-t-il déçu. Je te vois ce soir, finit-il avant de me baiser la joue et de partir.

Je restai choquée de ce geste quelques instants avant de toucher ma joue où ses lèvres s'étaient posé l'espace d'une seconde. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une brûlure maintenant à cet endroit. Je repris ma route et pris une douche froide une fois rentrée pour me calmer. J'enfilai une marinière bleue sans manches et un short en jean bleu roi avant de prendre un livre pour m'installer dans le salon. A midi j'entendis les voix enjouées de Jason et Sam qui entraient dans la maison. Je les rejoignis, et fus enlacées avec force par Sam dès mon apparition. Je remarquai qu'il s'était soigneusement préparé en vue de ce déjeuner.

_ Quel plaisir de te savoir de retour !souffla-t-il.

_ Ça fait du bien d'être de retour, répondis-je avec le sourire.

_ Passons à table !décida Jason en se frottant les mains.

Ayant déjà mis la table je sortis la viande du four où je l'avais laissé en attendant l'arrivée des garçons et la posai sur le comptoir. En attendant le plat principal je plaçai l'assiette de salade landaise devant les deux hommes. Jason me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la raison.

_ Y a que ça à manger ?grimaça-t-il.

_ Ça s'appelle une entrée Jason !ris-je.

_ Bon, concéda Jason en commençant à manger. Mais c'est que t'as du talent petite sœur !s'étonna mon frère après avoir goûté.

_ Parce que tu en doutais ?

_ Absolument pas !se rattrapa en suivant Jason.

_ C'est délicieux !renchérit Sam. Je crois que je vais devenir un habitué de cette table ! Tu as appris à cuisiner comme ça où ?

_ On était un petit groupe à partager un appartement pendant nos études et on apprenait aux autres ce qu'on maitrisait bien, expliquais-je. L'un de nous était un véritable cordon bleu ! Jamais on n'a mangé au restaurant ! Pratiquement tous les soirs on se retrouvait tous en cuisine pour préparer tous ensemble un repas.

_ Vous deviez être très proches, constata Sam.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, admis-je. C'était la bonne époque. Mais parlons plutôt de toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé depuis mon départ ?

_ J'ai eu mon bac et j'ai travaillé avec Eric à l'écurie que tenait le vieux Andy. Il était ravi de voir qu'il nous avait transmit sa passion, mais en même temps c'est lui qui nous a tous apprit à monter à cheval. D'ailleurs je pense que tu devrais lui rendre visite, ça lui fera certainement plaisir, suggéra Sam.

_ J'irais cette après-midi, approuvais-je. Et donc après ?

_ Eh bien quand il a fermé l'écurie pour prendre sa retraite Eric a trouvé les fonds nécessaires pour ouvrir son propre ranch et comme nous étions amis depuis toujours tu devines sans mal qui il a choisi pour l'assister, fanfaronna-t-il. Sa seule vraie erreur à été l'embauche de Bill. Ce mec n'a vraiment pas l'amour pour les bêtes que nous on partage. Si jamais on finissait par le renvoyer tu viendrais le remplacer le temps qu'on trouve un autre pour s'occuper des chevaux… ?Ou qu'on te persuade de rester…, ajouta Sam plus bas.

_ On verra, ris-je.

_ Tiens pendant que je t'ai sous la main, j'ai besoin d'un avis !s'écria Jason. Tu ne trouves pas qu'Eric reluquait beaucoup Sookie hier ?

Bravo Jason ! Toujours le premier pour mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Merci pour cette situation ô combien embarrassante !

_ Jason fait une fixation sur Eric, chuchotais-je à Sam. Je crois qu'il est devenu gay.

_ Je ne suis pas gay !se défendit mon frère.

_ Je suis d'accord avec ton frère sur ce coup-là, l'appuya Sam. Tu as vraiment tapé dans l'œil d'Eric.

_ Tout ça c'est juste pour allonger encore son tableau de chasse d'une proie supplémentaire, minimisais-je.

_ Tu fais erreur ma belle, me corrigea Sam. Ça fait des années qu'Eric a des vues sur toi.

_ On ne peut pas changer de sujet ?plaidais-je.

_ Tu sais ce qu'on dit, nier un fait ne le supprimera pas, me sermonna Jason.

_ Si tu tiens à continuer à manger de mes petits plats tu ferais mieux de te taire Jason, le menaçais-je faussement.

Jason mima de fermer sa bouche et la discussion se poursuivit sur des sujets moins houleux. Après avoir prit le café Sam me proposa de faire un tour pendant le temps qu'il lui restait avant de se remettre au travail. J'acceptai avec plaisir et le suivais à travers la ville pendant qu'il me racontait quelques anecdotes datant de mon absence. Tout comme Jason il insista sur Eric : combien Eric avait changé, l'homme responsable qu'il était devenu, le partenaire idéal qu'il ferait, etc.…

Notre promenade se termina devant l'enclot du ranch d'Eric. Justement son propriétaire était dehors et entrainait son cheval. La vision que ça offrait était extrêmement sexy mais vous ne m'entendrez jamais admettre ça à voix haute. On sentait bien la complicité reliant le cavalier et sa monture. Des deux mâles se ressentait un fort tempérament, ils étaient tout simplement parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

_ C'est fou de voir à quels points cavaliers et montures peuvent se ressembler parfois, remarquais-je sans quitter Eric du regard.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire, sourit Sam. Thor peut être aussi sauvage et impulsif qu'Eric par moment, il suffit de savoir comment s'y prendre avec l'un comme avec l'autre, rit-il. Eric est aussi le seul que Thor consent à prendre sur son dos. Freyja est similaire mais elle a quelque chose de plus… je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais à chaque fois que j'y pense ça me fait penser à toi.

_ Je te fais penser à un cheval ?m'esclaffais-je.

_ Non !sourit Sam en secouant la tête. Freyja me fait penser à toi ! Elle est spéciale… et aussi têtue que toi.

_ Je ne suis pas têtue, je sais juste ce que je veux !pouffais-je.

Sam rit avec moi et reprit.

_ A ce jour seul Eric parvient à l'approcher et personne n'a jamais réussit à la monter. C'est étonnant qu'elle se soit si vite faite à toi. Je crois qu'elle t'a choisie.

Comme pour appuyer son argument Freyja apparue à la porte de l'écurie, se cambrant en hennissant à la vue de Bill et détala à toute vitesse pour finalement se diriger vers moi, s'arrêtant en face de moi en réclamant mon attention.

_ Hey, salut ma belle !souris-je en enjambant la barrière pour m'y assoir et ainsi me mettre à sa hauteur. Dis-moi toutes tes misères ma chérie !la cajolais-je en la caressant.

Freyja secoua la tête en hennissant comme si elle tentait de me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Sam se mit à rire devant le comique de la scène mais récolta deux regards noirs qui lui passèrent rapidement l'envie de se moquer. La jument reprit son récit en ignorant la présence de Sam. On aurait vraiment put penser qu'elle comprenait ce que je lui disais.

_ Ma pauvre chérie !m'indignais-je.

Pendant notre court échange Bill avait accouru jusqu'à nous et Eric s'était rapproché. Je coupai Bill avant qu'il ne recommence ses avances.

_ Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention à elle !le sermonnais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

Je caressai machinalement la tête de Freyja en parlant.

_ Elle est invendable si on ne peut pas l'obliger à supporter la présence d'un cavalier !s'écria Bill. Ce serait du gâchis avec ses capacités !

_ Freyja n'est pas destinée à la vente, grogna Eric.

_ Sois réaliste Eric !s'insurgea Bill. Tu ne peux pas continuer à garder de si bons chevaux comme ça te chante ! On court à la faillite avec tes bêtises !

_ Tu es viré Bill, trancha Eric d'une voix glaciale. Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici.

Bill partit en fulminant après avoir lancé un regard noir à Eric. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur notre joyeux trio. Eric scrutait l'évolution de Bill dans l'enclot en attendant son départ avec une expression dure au visage. Sam se frottait nerveusement la nuque et moi je démêlai silencieusement la douce crinière de Freyja avec mes doigts.

_ Sookie pourrait venir nous donner un coup de main de temps en temps en attendant qu'on lui trouve un remplaçant, suggéra Sam en rompant le silence. On s'en sortira très bien comme ça, Bill était inexpérimenté et nous avons tous trois grandis avec les chevaux.

_ Tu pourrais faire ça ?me demanda Eric avec espoir. Je sais que c'est bien au dessous de tes qualifications mais ce serait pour une courte durée et les horaires seraient arrangeants.

_ C'est parfait !acceptais-je avec enthousiasme. Je commençai à m'ennuyer sans rien à faire.

_ Merci, sourit Eric.

_ C'est vraiment un plaisir de travailler avec ce petit bout de chou, répondis-je en cajolant Freyja. Ça consisterait en quoi ?

_ Je pense que je peux me charger des écuries, proposa Sam. Comme ça toi tu t'occuperais des chevaux eux-mêmes, c'est-à-dire à les dresser, les nourrir, les soigner et les emmener en ballade. C'est ce qu'on fait habituellement avec Eric pendant que Bill entretient l'écurie et fait deux, trois bricoles à côté.

_ Ça me va, approuvais-je. Les horaires ?

_ De 2 à 7 heures, offrit Eric. Mais tu peux les moduler comme tu le souhaites tant qu'il y a 5 heures de présence.

_ Que 5 heures ?m'étonnais-je. C'est extrêmement peu !

_ C'est un minimum, me sourit. Tu es libre d'en faire plus si tu le désires.

_ Je commence quand ?

_ Dès demain si ça te convient.

_ Parfait alors je serais là demain à partir de 9h, annonçais-je.

Freyja s'agita, semblant se réjouir de la nouvelle. Cette jument m'étonnait toujours ! Eric sourit à sa réaction puis Sam me rappela que j'avais quelqu'un à voir. Je dis au revoir à Freyja et souhaitai aux garçons une bonne fin de journée avant de les quitter. Eric souriait comme un gamin depuis que j'avais accepté de travailler avec eux. Même si cette situation n'était que temporaire je m'en réjouissais. J'adorai les chevaux et malgré mon récent accident j'aimais toujours autant travailler avec eux. Je me rendis en direction de la maison d'Andy en espérant qu'il m'aide avec mon blocage.


End file.
